preguntas pokemaniacas
by zoruastar
Summary: los protagonistas pokemon estan en un programa de retos y preguntas en el que el ganador obtendra un increible premio,¿que pasara? ¿cual sera? descubranlo solo aqui
1. Chapter 1

hola amigos soy su autorencia favotira, este es mi primer fic de preguntas por lo tanto a parteir de este episodio necesito reviews con preguntas para los personajes de pokemon, y yo obviamente sere la presentadora, y aqui estan los participantes, primero, el protagonista mas protagonistoso,ash ketchum

ash: hola a todos

fans: ¡!¡ash te amooo!

star: al comprañero de ash mas conocido, brock

brock: hola

fans: -_-

brock: nadie me quiere(en una esquina haciendo circulos en la pared)

star: a una coordinadora muy coordinada, may balance

may: hola amigos

fans: may, may, ra ra ra

star: un niño muy listo, max

max: hola amigos

fans: oww

star: una coordinadora con minifalda, dawn

dawn: es un placer estar aqui

fans: dawwn, dawn dawn

star: una de mis compañeras de ash favoritas y la segunda con frase incluida: iris

iris: muchas gracias

fans: siiiiiiiiiii, iris

star: el maestro de la evaluavion, y conocedor en dies biillones cuatrocientos zapato lechuga gineo mil cosas, cilan

cilan: es un exquicito placer que me hayas invitado

fans: te amooo

entonces una fan salvaje se sale de las gradas y corre hacia cilan, pero yo la detengo y se la llevan

fanx: nooo te amoooo

star: lamento eso

todos-yo: esta bien

star: y ahora que terminamos, es hora de presentar a mi personaje mas importante, sofia

sofia. esperate, muchos fans no me conocen

star: por eso me ayudaras con esto

ash: ¿podemos iniciar?

sofia: bueno

* * *

star: bienvenidos todos a mi programa, estas son las reglas, sera una especie de verdad o reto, es simple: si no quieren o no responderan la pregunta, deberan enfrentar un castigo, uno de sus amigos lo puede enfrentar por ti y si no tomas el reto..

ash: que pasara

star: digamos que... algo malo, jeje, jaa, jajaja, ¡!¡!¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA!¡!

todos-star: O_0

star: comenzemos

**ash, ¿porque rayos no usas tus pokemon mas fuertes en tooodas las ligas?**_ me refiero a sceptile,buizel,charizard etc..._

ash: es simple, porque quiero entrenar a todos mis pokemon para que todos se vuelvan fuertes

**may, ¿donde esta tu munchlax?, esta en estado desconocido**

may: en el invernadero de mi papa

**brock,¿como distingues a las enfermeras joy?**

brock: la verdad es que no todas son peli rosas, asi que las distingo por el color de su pelo

**iris. si eres maestra dragon¿porque solo tienes 2 pokes de ese tipo?**

iris: primero, no soy maestra, estoy entrenando, segundo: son muy dificiles de conseguir

**may: ¿como fue que pudiste conseguir 7 pokemon para tu equipo? si solo se pueden conseguir 6**

may: debido a que munchlax y skitty estan en el invernadero de papa

**max,¿cual elegirias como tu pokemon inicial?**

max: sin dudas a treeko

**ash,¿te gusta alguien?**

ash: ehh, reto

**sofia: muy bien ash, tu reto sera:(abriendo una tarjeta) sentarte en la joroba de un nummel**

ash: no esta tan mal

entonces cuandos se sento en la joroba de nummel, star le hace cosquillas en la nariz haciendo que cuando estornude expulse a ash por el techo

iris: auch

sofia: tranquis

star: bajara en unos minutos

sofia: siguiente pregunta

**cilan,¿te gusta burgundy?**

cilan: lo siento pero no

**brock,¿porque siempre te les lanzas a las chicas?**

max: porque esta desesperado

**dawn: si pudieras tener el pokemon de uno de tus compañeros sin exepcion ¿a cual escogerias?**

dawn: mmm, lo siento ash pero a pikachu

ash: (cayendo) ¿y eso?

dawn: porque buneary esta enamorada de el y como que ya me esta hartando con sus charlas: pikachu esto, pikachu lo otro...bueno, siguiente pregunta

**may,¿alguna vez pensaste en ser nickerboker o como se escriba?**

may: jamas

**cilan,¿como sabria la comida perfecta?**

iris: noooo, libero a la bestia, corran como puedan(corriendo por su vida)

cilan: mm, esta exquisitamente dificil la pregunta, obviamente la comida perfecta tendria principalmente una buena presentacion, seguido de un bla,bla,bla,bla,bla

/**tres dias mas tarde/**

cilan:bla,bla,bla, con un ligero toque de bla y asi seria la comida perfecta

todos-cilan: ¡!¡ALELUYA!¡ ¡!¡ALFIN SE CALLO!¡

cilan: 0_0

**brock,en la serie muchas chicas se enamoran de ti,¿porque rayos no te quedaste con ellas? (me refiero a otoño, wilomina, fortunia, narissa y holly)**

brock: ¿ellas...estaban...enamoradas...de..mi? ¡!¡!¡ALLA VOY MUÑECAS!¡!¡

max: eso no brock, debemos quedarnos(jalandole la oreja)

star: gracias max

**max,¿si decidieras ser como uno de los que estan aqui cuando crecieras, cual seria?**

max: aver.. no me llama mucho eso de coordinacion asique may y dawn estan fuera, no tengo idea de como es ser un conocedor, doctor tal ves pero.. seria un super entrenador que viaje a todas las regiones como ash

ash: si max, chocalas

**may,¿porque perdiste contra drew en el gran festival? si venciste muchos oponentes que le ganaron a el, medicham y dusclops por mencionar algunos**

may: parece que me falto algo de entrenamiento

**dawn, ¿es cierto que una vez te cortaste el pelo tu misma y parecias un chimchar?**

todos-dawn: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

dawn: claro que n...aaaaaah (no pudo acabar pues se electrocuta)

star: cierto lo olvidaba, para entretencion del publico les puse detectores de mentiras, si dicen mentiras los electrocutaran

**ash,¿es cierto que te gusta vestir de mujer?**

ash: ¿pero que te pasa?

sofia: bueno, sales vestido de mujer en 4 capitulos y en uno estas de lo mas normal

iris: jajajajaja

star: muestren las diapositivas

sofia: primera diapositiva, ash vestido de niña con peluca moño rosa, tacones y todo

ash: eso fue porque me obligaron

sofia: segunda diapositiva: ash vestido de chica pelirroja

ash: porque may me lo pidio

iris: jajajajaja(risa incontenible)

cilan: si muestran algo peor, explotara

star: uuuu, hay algo peor (con sonrisa maligna)

ash: no lo hagas

star: lo hare

ash: no porfavo..

star: y en la tercera diapositiva: ash vestido de princesa,

sofia: no mostraremos la mas vergonsosa y graciosa debido a que la usaremos luego si ash nos da problemas

star.: ¿ya les dijiste del premio?

sofia: premio?

star: lo siento amigos, pero es asi: esto es un concurso, al final del fic los fans con sus reviews votaran por a quien quieren eliminar del concurso y quien es su favorito, el que tenga mas votos de eliminar, sera eliminado pero aun se le podran hacer preguntas, el que sea mas favorito obtendra inmunidad, osea que no podrá ser eliminado y un premio sorpresa

iris: aja,¿y que obtiene el ganador?

star: lo pondre asi: **_UN POKEMON LEGENDARIO A SU ELECCION_**

iris: cuando gane pedire un kyurem

cilan: yo pediria un virizion

may: extraño a mi maraphy, asique la pedire

ash: yo quiero un dialga

dawn: yo pediria un shaymin

max: vaya, yo pediria un jirachi o un latios

brock: pediria un regirock para el ginmasio

star: hey, solo para el ganador

sofia: y ya se acabo el tiempo, recuerden poner sus preguntas, su voto para eliminar y para favoritos y sigan mis otras historias bye, pronto habra una sorpresaaa


	2. Chapter 2

ok amigos soy yo su autora favorita en el segundo capitulo de preguntas pokemaniacas

sofia: oye star ¿porque te comentaste a ti misma?

star: no lo hice, e explicare: le preste mi celular a una amiga para que viera este fic y la malvada lo comento y parece que me comente yo misma grrrr

sofia: uy

star: pero los votos contra y pro que hizo mi amiga seran nulos porque se hicieron con mi cuenta y no valen,

* * *

ahora empecemos con el programa

todos-yo: siiiiiii

**dragonlector Ash:sigues en contacto con los legendarios?**

ash: no, pero aveces me encuentro con lugia cuando estoy en casa

**dragonlector Ash:ya entiendes el idioma pokemon?**

ash: mas o menos pero no completamente  
**dragonlector Ash:charizard te sigue quemando la cara?**

ash: si :p pero parece que es por cariño que lo hace

**dragonlector Iris:si los tipo hielo te dan miedo porque escogiste a kiurem?**

iris: no soy tonta, simplemente como kyurem es parte tipo hielo no le harian tanto daño los ataques de hielo, es como un palpitoad, como es tipo agua es vulnerable a la electricidad pero al ser parte tipo tierra es resistente a la electricidad

**de anonimo: Ash:¿que paso con haunter, pidgeot, primeape, lapras y butterfree?**

ash: haunter esta con sabrina, pidgeot esta en el bosque verde protegiendo a los pidgey de un fearrow, lapras encontro a su manada y lo tuve que dejar con su mama y butterfree se enamoro de una butterfree rosa y ahora tienen a sus hijos y sus vidas

**anonimo: ash: ¿si tuvieras que elegir a una lideresa de gimnacio, cual seria?**

ash: bueno.. elegiría a debora porque es muy poderosa y quiza me de consejos de entrenamiento

**anonimo:Brock:¿que te hizo la profesora Ivy para que actues "raro" cada vez que la mencionan?**

brock: (en una esquinita con aura oscura) reto

star: eso no, deberas responder esa

brock: ¿porque?

star: esque a mi tambien me da curiosidad

brock: esque ella... ella me

may: apostare, te dijo: te quiero, pero como amigo

brock: no, peor, ella me.. ¡!¡! PRESENTO A SU PROMETIDO¡!¡

todos-brock; 0o0

**anonimo ¿donde estan misty y tracey?**

star: tracey dijo que no podia estar en el programa pero que vendria de vez en cuando, ahh cierto y misty no esta porque no me dio la gana

vozx: ¡! NO PUEDO CREERLO¡!¡

sofia: ¿misty?

star:¿que haces aqui?

cilan: vaya, asi que ella es misty

misty: tuuu, tuu !¡ TUUUU!¡

star: yoo, yooo ¡!¡YOOOO!¡

misty: porque, porque no me pusiste en tu fic

star: porque me caes mal, pero no tu togetic y tu azurill, esos son adorables

iris: pero uno de tus fans pregunto por ella, deberias ponerla

star: bueno, pero se me acabaron las sillas normales asique te sentaras en la silla de playa ridicula

misty: pero ahi hay una pila de sillas

star: vulpix ¡usa lanzallamas!

entonces usa lanzallamas y quema las sillas haciendo que misty deba sentarse en la silla ridicula

star: averr, en que estaba ahh cierto

**princessXgilex iris: ¿ si pudieras escoger uno de los pokemon de ash cual seria y por que?**

iris: a gible porque es tipo dragon

**princessXgilex ash ¿ash si pudieras escoger a cualquier chica para que te "explicara" lo que es romance a cual escogerias?**

ash: no se para que son las comillas pero elegiria a may porque ella actua tantito parecido a mi entonces la comprenderia mejor, no se lo vayan a decir

**PrincessXgilex brock ¿ si pudieras escoger una chica ( solo una chica) de todas a las que has intentado conquistar a cual escogerias?**

brock: mmm, es una desicion dificil, pero creo que escogeria a fortunia

**PrincessXgilex max ¿ que harias con el que tratara de coquetear o salir con tu hermana?**

max: pues lo mantendria vigilado para saber si es lo suficientemente bueno, peo si descubro que solo quiere aprovecharse de mi hermana tomaria a slaking y lo convertiria en menos que polvo

sofia; ¿y si fuera ash?

max: te dire un secreto, may esta enamorada de el, asique primero le haria una prueba, solo lo dire si llega el momento

**PrincessXgilex cilian ¿ si pudieras encontrar el ingrediente PERFECTO o el libro de pokemons PERFECTO cual escogerias y xq?**

iris: CORRAN A LAS COLINAS AMIGOS huyan

cilan: simple, el mejor ingrediente es blablablabalbalbal blablabal bla bla

/*/*/**/*/** diez años mas tarde/*/*/*/*

cilan: y por eso la manzana es la mejor,¿donde estan todos?

sofiar: por que lo dices

cilan: no hay nadie, solo nosotros

sofia: ahh si, el programa termino

cilan:¿QUE?

sofia: es que hablaste tanto que avanzamos y se acabo el programa

cilan: no puedo creerlo

sofia: tranquis, ya sabia esto y atrape un jirachi, jirachi, regresa el tiempo hasta el dia de esa pregunta

entonces jirachi regresa el tiempo

cilan: simple, el mejor ingrediente es la manzana porque se pueden hacer muchos platillos con ella

iris: bueno, por lo menos me ahorro correr

**PrincessXgilex may ¿ si puedieras escoger un "padre" para manaphy a quien escogerias?**

may: mm, obvio que brock no, cilan no acabo de conocer, asique *¬¬* creo que elijo a ash porque el quiere mucho a sus pokemon

**PrincessXgilex ash y may ¿ que harian si descubrieran que alguno de los 2 tiene un pretendiente?**

ashymay:¡¿!¡!tienes un pretendiente¡!?

star: chicos, es una pregunta hipotetica

**anacoreta Sofia: ¿A Ash le gusto una chica antes de iniciar su viaje pokemon?**

sofia: en realidad no, estuvo entrenando su punteria para atrapar pokemon y peleando con gary

**anacoreta Ash: ¿Conoces a una chica llamada Serena?**

ash: si la conosco, eramos amigos de niños

**anonimata ¿cilan: como alguien se convierte en conocedor pokemon?**

cilan: simple, en ciudad straiton hay una academia por si quieres ir

**anonimata ash: ¿que opinas de may?**

ash: emm *o_o* que es mi mejor amiga y... es linda

**anonimata dawn: no tienes la falda muy corta?**

dawn: nah

**anonimata: ash: porque no te metes a lider de gimnasio? tienes madera**

ash: ¿enserio lo crees? lo he pensado pero no creo porque solo podria escoger un tipo de pokemon

**misty ¿porque no les dices a tus hermanas que se hagan responsables?**

misty: pues lo intente pero son unas haraganas

**may ¿si pudieras tener cualquier pokemon no legendario a cual escogerias?**

may: pues a milotic pues es muy bello ese pokemon

cilan: ¿porque te dan miedo los purloin?

cilan: reto, porfavor

sofia: aver... tu reto es... meterte una libra de comida para gato en el pantalon

iris: no me parece tan mal

max: creo que trama algo

y asi era, luego de unos minutos con comida de gato en su pantalon, cilan se vio atacado por skittys delcattys y.. purloins

cilan:¡!quitenmelos, quitenmelos¡!

star: tu lo pediste

entonces saco de la nada un gigantesco blastoise que lo deja empapado

ash: como que te pasaste

may: oye, crei que eliminarias a alguien

star: oh cierto. iniciamos,

esta es la tematica, ustedes son ocho, aqui en esta comun y corriente bandeja hay cinco manzanas comunes para los que estan a salvo, un pastelillo para el favorito de la semana, y el que resulte perdedor no se llevara nada, iniciamos con los que estan a salvo...

star: ash, estas a salvo

ash: eso

star: cilan, te salvaste

star: iris, salvada

star: brock, salvado

brock: siii, casi puedo tocar a regirock

star: max te salvaste

star: miren, ya no hay manzanas, habra alguien eliminado aqui, estamos entre may, misty, y dawn, y la eliminada es... ¡!¡may!¡

may: ¡!que¡! T_T

ash: lo siento may

star: porque lo sientes, no esta eliminada

max: y porque dijiste su nombre

star: porque may es la favorita

may: siiiiiiiiii, soy la favorita, tengo inmunidad sisi (cantando)

star: aqui esta tu pastelillo, el premio te lo dare ahora, puedes elegir, la targeta numero 1 o la numero 2

may: emmm. la dos

star: felicidades, ganaste todo un dia en el spa

may: siii, adios

misty: osea que... yo y dawn... fuimos eliminadas

star: no puedo eliminar a dos, y no puedo votar

dawn: pero hay un comentario tuyo

star: ya les dije, una amiga mia a la que le preste mi celular para que viera el fic lo comento cuando mi cuenta estaba ativada

misty: ohhh

star: misty, dawn, tienen un voto cada una, no pueden ambas ser eliminadas pero estan en la categoria de riesgo, en los reviews se decidira la eliminada, ustedes tienen que hacer que el publico vote por la otra y no por ustedes

misty: ok, antes quiero decir algo

sofia: que

misty: dawn uso pañal hasta los cinco años y moja la cama

dawn: eso es mentira cara de gayrados

star: ¡!¡silencio!¡ ¿recuerdan que dije que habria una sorpresa?

todos-yo: si

star: pues aqui esta... la sorpre...

* * *

continuara...

¿que es la sorpresa? ¿quien resultara eliminado? ¿quien ganara?

sigan viendo el fic y lo descubriran(recuerden votar)


	3. Chapter 3

star: bienvenidos amigos, al tercer episodio de mi programa, ¡!¡PREGUNTAS POKEMANIACAS!¡

todos-yo: siiiiiii

star: hoy sera uno de los capitulos mas largos en el que habran dos eliminados y dos favoritos

* * *

**PrincessXgilex May: cual es tu idea de una cita perfecta? (ash toma nota)**

may:mmm bueno, yo elegiria algo romantico, una cena, velas y eso, luego iriamos a la rueda de la fortuna de la feria y veriamos las luces de la ciuda, luego iriamos al parque y veriamos el atardecer

chicas: oow, que romantico

max: ayudaaaa, estoy atrapado en un monton de cursilerias

**PrincessXgilex Ash: digamos (solo digamos) que un chico que se quiere aprovechar de may esta apunto de invitarla a salir, que harias? (que conste estan los dos solo y nadie puede oir ningun grito de auxilio)**

ash: ni que lo fuere a matar, pero ¿aprovecharse en que sentido?

max: creo que habla de quedarse con el gimnasio y luego botar a may

star: dulce inocencia jeje

ash: eso no deberia hacerse, pero si me meto may podria pensar que soy un chismoso, lo que haria es que cuando ese chico y yo estemos solos lo obligaria a confesar, pero no solo eso, cuando confiese may estara al otro lado de la pared escuchando todo, y yo quedare impoluto mientras el recibe una paliza :D

max: si quieres yo te ayudo con buscar a may

**PrincessXgilex Brock: Si alguna de las chicas que has intentado conquistar de MILAGRO te dijera que si, bueno que seria de tu vida eh?**

brock: sii, me casaria con ella porque una oportunidad asi no se debe desperdiciar

max: pero desperdiciaste como 4

**PrincessXgilex Cilan: si encontraras un purloin herido lo ayudarias? aunque despues te atacara?**

cilan: bueno.. tendria que ayudarlo, no soportaria tal culpa, y su supiera que me atacara simplemente me pongo uno de esos cascos que protegen la cara

**PrincessXgilex Iris: como te la llevas con las otras amigas de ash? ( no se me ocurrio mas nada**

iris: bueno, misty es una gruñona, may es divertida, dawn y yo somos buenas amigas y eso

**PrincessXgilex Dawn: si tuvieras que escoger entre ash(buen entrenador) o brock(muy buen cocinero) para ir en una aventura de... no se tiempo indefinido a quien escogerias? (tomando en cuenta que las habilidades culinarias de ash... bueno estan un poco descuidadas)**

dawn: mmmm, esta dificil eso, creo que escogeria a ash, porque en nuestros viajes si brock se enamoraba de alguien cuando recibia la puya nociva y no se despertaba yo y ash lo debiamos cargar, y no lo cargare yo sola, ademas yo se cocinar

**PrincessXgilex Misty: 1 me caes mal 2si tu estas alli, Quien se quedo en el gimnasio?**

misty: daysi

star: emm, misty

misty: dime

star: no es por nada pero...

sofia: hace una hora via daysi en el spa

may: es cierto, ella estaba despues de mi

misty: oh rayos

**anonimo lololo Ash: ¿por que no usas en batallas a Muk, Tauros y Kingler? ¿que no te agradan o sientes que no son buenos?**

ash: eso no es cierto, solo que los uso cuando es el momento

**anonimo lololo **-**Ash:¿ por que no capturaste a Melloeta, se ve que queria ir contigo?**

ash: porque es un pokemon unico, si la capturara se romperia la fina tela de la paz en el tiempo, o algo parecido

******anonimo lololo **Ash:¿ que opinas de los lideres de gimnacio de kanto? (dificultad, trato asia ti, cortecia, etc)

ash: son buenos, pero los de yunova son mas dificiles y a los de hoenn les caigo mejor, aunque me caen bien

******anonimo lololo **Misty: ¿ aun ves a togetic y lo extrañas?

misty: no lo veo, pero lo extraño mucho

.**-****anonimo lololo **Misty:¿ por que no intercambias a tu psyduck si tanto te hace enojar?

misty: esque, creo que le tome cariño  
.**anonimo lololo** **-Cilan:¿te agrada alguna lideresa de gimnacio de tu region (elesa, skyla o roxie) y si es asi por que?**

cilan: en realidad me agrada elesa, ademas de cumplir con sus deberes profesionales de modelo cumple con sus deberes en el gimnasio, lo contrario a skyla pero roxie es tantito salvaje  
**.-****anonimo lololo** Cilan: ¿te gustaria viajar con tus hermanos o solo?

cilan: no lo habia pensado

**slak ¿cual es mas hermosa, joy o jenny? no se vale decir las 2**

brock: emm, jenny, joy,jenny,joy ¡!¡AAAAAHHH¡!

star: ya lo desmayaste ¿estas feliz?

**.-Ash ****anonimo lololo **:¿ por que no evolucionas a tus iniciales de agua (squirtle, totodile y oshawott)? yo que sepa le prometiste a Totodile evolucionarlo a Feraligatr

ash: esque a todos les gusta estar asi, espero que froakie sea diferente

**slack ash¿si sufriera una pokeficacion (convertirse parcialmente en un pokemon) cual elegiria?**

ash: mmm, me convertiria en pikachu, fue divertido la primera vez

**PrincessXgilex Max: ayudarias a ash en una cita con tu hermana o le harias la vida cuadritos hasta que te sintieras sadisfecho?**

max: nah, eso lo haria papa si ash le hace algo a may

ash: jamas le haria nada malo a may

max: pero a mi me gustaria tener a ash de cuñado, ademas tal vez me de consejos para ser un mejor entrenador

**PrincessXgilex Max: como crees que reaccionara tu padre cuando vayas en busca de tus propias aventuras?**

max: mi padre... seguro estaria orgulloso, pero mi mama diria "oh mi pequeño ya crecioooo" y algo como eso

**PrincessXgilex Misty: me sigues cayendo mal. Por que eres tan malhumorada?**

misty: uno, yo tengo muchos fans, dos por ira contenida hacia mis hermanas

**PrincessXgilex Brock: si alguna chica ( desconocida que acabas de ver por primera vez) te llegara pidiento una cita y diciendote cosas bonitas de la nada como crees que reaccionarias? (valgame la ironia)**

brock: eso nunca me ha pasado, pero ojala que si

max: yo no lo creo, ya desperdiciaste como cinco oportunidades

brock: ni que tu tuvieras tantas chicas

max: no, pero soy adorable

brock: no eres adorable

max: (a las fans) en serio no lo soy (con cara de perrito)

fans: oh max si lo eres, ese brock esta celoso

max: ¿enserio?

fans: claro, ten una piruleta

max: gracias

brock: enseñame, maestro

**PrincessXgilex May: digamos que una chica que se quiere aprovechar de Ash esta apunto de invitarlo ( o al menos a intentarlo) a salir, que harias? (que conste estan las dos estan solas y nadie puede oir ningun grito de auxilio)**

may: bueno... no se en que sentido aprovecharse pero si ash la ama, que se le hara :(

**PrincessXgilex Cilan: como describirias a un pokemon nunca antes visto?**

cilan: mmm, eso dependeria por mucho del tipo

sofia:¿que tal uno tipo hada?  
cilan: mm, seria uno como esos peluches con olor a frutas, seria un pokemon con una apariencia acolchada y demas

******PrincessXgilex **Iris: xq te decidiste por los tipo dragon?

iris: es porque siempre me he sentido conectada con los de tipo dragon como su pasion a luchar o algo parecido

******PrincessXgilex **Ash y May: (quiero que esten frente a frente) que sienten el uno por el otro

ashymay: un reto para la mesa tres

sofia: el reto es... entrar en una jaula sellada llena de stunkys y stunktank con aliento de ajo que acaban de comer basura en un festival del burrito de frijoles con laxante

ashymay: !¡ NO HAREMOS ESO!¡

star: seguros

ashymay: superseguros

star: muy bien, es hora del, je, jaja, jajaja, muaja, !¡!¡!¡!MUAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA¡!¡!¡ (CON TRUENOS SALIENDO DETRAS DE MI)

ash: fue un placer conocerte may

may: igualmente

star: su sufrimiento sera decidido mas tarde

**NB Y YOU Brock,Cilan y Max ¿a quien eligen para que sea pareja de Ash?**

brock: may estaria bien

max: may

cilan: se siente un gran sabor con ash y may

**todos: ¿que opinan de la sexta generacion?**

misty: apesta

ash: como que pudieron hacerla mejor con algunos pokemon, pero la megaevolucion esta de lo mejor, mi charizard ahora podra ser tipo dragon

may: opino lo mismo que ash, mi blaziken ahora sera mucho mas fuerte

dawn: nada mal, me gusto el tipo hada

cilan: tiene un sabor extraño y en algunos platillos falto de creatividad, pero nada mal

iris: me gustaron los nuevos pokemon tipo dragon, exepto Zygarde parece un caracol, pero debo admitir que esta padre el nombre

brock: me gustaron los nuevos pokemon

max: solo creo que algunos pokemon apestan de esa generacion

may: no tienes que decir que apestan, solo que les falto creatividad

max: bueno, no apestan solo uno para mi

star: y cual es?

max: klefki

ash: ¿por?

misty: yo lo dire, ¡!¡ES UN (INSERTE UNA PALABROTA DE PROPORCIONES COLOSALES) LLAVERO!¡

max: oye may, que significa esa palabra

may: star, crei que la habias censurado

star. eso crei

**misty, como eres una malvada, ¿dime como puedo hacer sufrir a alguien que odio?**

may: espera, le tapare los oidos a max, ahora

misty: simple, primero metelo en un costal, luego pasa una aplanadora sobre el, vende sus organos al mercado negro, ahogalo en gasolina, prendele fuego y baila reggeton sobre su tumba

todos-max/mist: 0_0

sofia. como que te pasaste

**cilan ¿que harias si el mundo esta siendo destruido y la unica forma de salvarlo es besar a alguien de aqui? ¿a quien besarias?**

cilan: ni idea

**todos ¿que harian en un dia en el que esten extremadamente aburridos y no puedan entrenar a sus pokes?**

ash: emm, creo que pasearia, o ayudaria a may con sus compras, eso hace pasar un el tiempo

may: yo iria de compras

max: yo jugaria con los pokemon del invernadero de papa

dawn: compras

cilan: yo haria un enorme banquete

brock: yo buscaria una cita

misty: no nunca estoy aburrida porque siempre hay retadores en mi gimnasio

iris: yo comeria el banquete de cilan :D

**todos ¿quien es su vocaloid favorito?**

ash: len

iris: rin

max: leon

misty: odio el vocaloid

dawn: neru

may: hatsune miku

star: malvada, es mi vocaloid favorito

may/sta: ¡! gemelas vocaloid¡!

**slak max ¿cuando sea un entrenador con todas las de la ley, volveras por rals?**

max: claro que si, se lo prometi  
a danwn si sobrevive ¿cual es tu vestido favorito?

dawn: los que tienen moños  
**slak a misty si sobrevive ¿sabias que hay un pokemon agua y insecto? ¿lo atraparias?**

misty: no se

**a todos ¿que hacen en su tiempo libre en su region de origen?**

ash: yo juego con mis pokemon, y me recupero cuando bayleef usa derribo en mi

may:yo practico rutinas

max: yo juego con los pokemon de papa

iris: yo me balanceo por los arboles

cilan: yo visito a dingo y emet

misty: yo duermo

brock: yo estoy en una web de citas, aver si encuentro mi corazoncito

yo: todos sabemos que eso no pasara

**slak y por ultimo a may ¿como que evoluciono muy rapido tu bulbasor a venusaur?**

may: esque, lo entrene muy duro

**max ¿cual fue el ultimo libro que leiste?**

max: el principito

star: ok amigos, es el momento

ash: ¿de que?

star: de la eliminacion

may: me pregunto a quien eliminaran

iris: ¿porque estas tan feliz?

may: porque tengo inmunidad

star: bueno, primero como siempre, dire los favoritos, los favoritos son, cilan  
cilan: fiu

star: y may

may: siii, dos capitulos seguidos

star: como ya lo saben, nadie podra votar en su contra para el proximo capitulo, ahora los salvados son

star: ash

max

iris

y los expulsados son:

dawn

star: lo siento, el publico hablo, no obtendras el pokemon legendario

dawn. que mal

cilan. crei que habias dicho que serian dos eliminados

sofia: pero hay un problemon

cilan: ¿cual?

star: el que estaba por eliminar, tiene un voto para favorito

cilan: uy, esto se pondra feo

brock: simple, el primer comentario que haya dicho algo eso sera

ash: osea que... si el primer comentario que hablo del que se eliminaria lo puso favorito, ¿sera favorito?

brock: exacto

star: perfecto, estas eliminado

brock:¿porque?

star: el primer comentario que hablo de ti fue para expulsarte jeje

star: y ahora... el reto super malo de ash y may es::... tener una cita

may: uff, pense que nos arrojarias de un acantilado

star: no soy misty

star: pero no es cualquier cita, sera en un restaurante con velas van a bailar una balada romantica, ash te escribita un poema,, iran al parque de atracciones del pueblo, al parque y a la playa, besarse es opcional

ash:¿porque una cita?

star: porque PrincessXgilex lo pide, aunque le agregue par de cosas

iris: como que los van a grabar

ash: ¡!que es una violacion a la privacidad¡! ademas yo quier...

sofia: ¿que? ¿estar a solas con may?

ash: no, pero que nos graben es una violacion a la privacidad como antes dije *o_o*

sofia: bueno, no los grabaremos, pero cilan te enseñara etiqueta y junto a brock te buscaremos un smoking, may ira con dawn e iris a buscar un vestido, tranquis el programa paga.

misty: y yo que soy ¿el guiso que sobro de ayer?

star: si

max: osea que ¿soy un guiso?

star: claro que no pequeñin, te dire, iremos tu, yo y sofia al parque de diversiones mientras se alistan si?

max: siiii

* * *

un par de horas mas tarde, dawn iris y may vinieron cargadas con una infinidad de bolsas a diferencia de los chicos que vinieron con dos bolsas pero brock vino llorando y los chicos cansados, pero yo, sofia y max con un enorme algodon de azucar y un dedo de espuma

max: este dedo de espuma es enorme

may: esa fue la mejor experiencia de compras de la vida

misty: ahora es que aparecen

star: no es mi culpa que no tengas una vida y no te hayas ido con tus amigos

max:¿que pasa con brock?

brock: lo que paso fue que, cuando le conseguimos un smoking a ash, las fans del programa reconocieron a ash y cilan y les echaron carreras, y ami ninguna me quiso

may: ¿que? :(

sofia: tranquis may, no te pongas celosa, ninguna tendra una cita con ash

may: cier... ¡!hey¡!

star: ya vayanse a arreglar o perderan su reservacion

ash: bueno, may. te espero en la noche ( haciendo una reverencia)

may: jeje, muy bien *o_o*

cilan: es tan delicioso, ver cuando tus alumnos se convierten en maestros

brock: (a los pies de cilan) enseñame, maestro

star: ¿que hacen aun aqui? vayan a cambiarse

brock: ya se fueron

dawn: ¿y ahora?

star: veamos su cita, recuerden que alguien los grabara

cilan: crei que habias dicho que no lo harias

star: pero si lo hare, veamos: brock se descubriria facil si ve a una chica

brock: triste pero cierto

star: iris y misty comen muy rapido

iris: culpable

star: bueno, cilan sera

cilan: no podria interferir entre dos enamorados

star: porfi cilan,(susurrando) si lo haces, te doy lo una caña de pescar dorada

cilan:bueno, pero es el ¡!¡momento espionaje!¡!

iris: ya empezo

sofia: bueno, si iras de incognito, deberas tener ropa de incognito

star: deberias ir con el, para que no se ponga a hablar con comida y lo descubran

sofia: buena idea, deberia vestirme mejor, me voy

dawn: bye

cilan: emm star ¡!que hiciste¡!¡

star:que importa, ahora ponte incognito

* * *

un par de horas mas tarde...

cilan: listo

sofia: vamonos

iris: star, dilo

star: ¿que?

dawn: ¿no diras lo que traen puesto?

star: ups lo olvide

sofia traia un vestido largo blanco con un cinturon negro y unos zapatos negros ademas de un collar un el pelo con rizos. cilan traia... lo mismo de siempre pero el corbatin era blanco y la camisa gris

star: muy bien agente zora y agente comida

misty:son los peores nombres clave

star: no tuve tiempo de idear otros :D

iris:ambos tendra...

sofia: ¿que haces?

iris: ahora debo ayudar a star

cilan: cierto

iris: ambos tendran la misma mision, deberan espiar la cita de ash y may sin que se den cuenta, la mision sera peligrosa, pero deben hacer lo imposible para que no los vean

star: por eso les seran proporcionadas herramientas: a sofia un sobre(bolso) con microfono para grabar la conversacion a lejana distancia en la rueda de la fortuna

iris: a cilan un sombrero que le permitira grabarlos perfectamente en cualquier angulo

star: para ambos, gafas oscuras espias, para poderlos grabar en caso de que el sombrero falle y para grabar a maxima resolucion el beso, no hace falta que los miren, y relojes comunicadores para mantenernos en contacto

iris: recuerden: si los descubren deben pronunciar las palabras: mision fallida, y comenzaremos el protocolo de inserccion

sofia: osea que si nos ven, decimos eso y nos traen

iris: eso

cilan: ¿y cual es el protocolo?

star: me consegui una kirlia en la feria, ella los traera con teletransportacion, no me fallen agentes

sofia: bien

iris: ahora vayan a la casa de may, ahi se encontraran los sujetos

cilan: bien

* * *

star: ok, ya se fueron, es hora de ver su cita, espero que ash se comportennnnnn

iris. oh bamos, ash es un crio

star: silencio, ya va a comenzar la funcion, palomitas para todos

max: gracias

misty: hey, las mias estan quemadas

star: tienes suerte de que no esten envenenadas

* * *

una hermosa tarde de verano, una bella y pintoresca casa en la ciudad de petalburgo estaba una chica de cabello castaño, su nombre era may, estaba vestida con un vestido hasta la pantorrilla rosado con unos zapatos negros, ella estaba esperando a su principe azul, ash

"ding, dong"

entonces may abrio, y se encontro con su principe azul, ash tenia un smoking negro y blanco

may: hola ash

ash: hola may, te ves hermosa

may: gra...gracias ash

ash: ¿nos vamos? (ofeciendole su brazo)

may: porsupuesto (aceptando el brazo)

mientras estos caminaban a su destino, a lo lejos se podian ver dos figuras

cilan: al parecer ash aprendio bien

sofia: eso me parece (hablando con el reloj-comunicador) encontramos a los sujetos, necesitamos informacion sobre su destino

star: se dirigen al restaurante olive garden, esta a la vuelta de la esquina

cilan: te luciste star, ese restaurante es finisimo de paris

star: y yo espero que tu le hayas enseñado a ash modales en la mesa

cilan: oh oh 0o0

star: esta cita se fue por el retrete

sofia: quien sabe

entonces los siguieron hasta el restaurante, y como ash y may tenian reservacion los pusieron en un lugar hermoso

may: guau, este sitio es bellisimo

ash: vaya que sofia se lucio

entonces pidieron su comida, ash como quería impresionar a may comio despacio y ella tambien, luego de que salieron...

may: ¿y adonde iremos ahora?

ash: es una sorpresa

entonces ash la lleva a una feria donde hay una enorme rueda de la fortuna

ash: taran

may: vaya, es la rueda de la fortuna mas grande que haya visto

ash: y eso que no es la sorpresa

may: ¿y cual es?

ash: espera, ya lo veras

entonces ambos subieron a la rueda de la fortuna, pero no sabian que nuestros espias grababan cada uno de sus movimientos, y al subir, el lugar donde estaban ash y may quedo en lo mas alto, permitiendo a la parejita ver el hermoso atardecer, y cuando se hizo de noche, un gran espectaculo de fuegos artificiales adorno el cielo, pero no eran fuegos artificiales cualquiera, eran unos con la forma de los listones que may habia ganado

ya era algo tarde, asi que ash lllevo a may a casa:

* * *

may: vaya ash, me diverti mucho

ash: si, yo tambien me diverti

may: ...

ash:...

mientras un silencio incomodo rodeaba el lugar, dos espias detras de unos arbustos no muy lejanos grababan la escena

* * *

sofia: esto va a tardar

cilan: mas que un suffle en el horno

sofia: preparate para la parte mas aburrida de la noche

* * *

may: escucha ash, yo...yo tengo... algo que decirte... algo

ash: yo.. tambien te estaba por...

may: tu primero

ash: no. mejor tu primero

may: no.. tu primero

ash: bueno, los dos a la vez

ash/may: ¡!¡me gustas¡!

entonces ellos dos estaban tan emocionados de que se pusieron mas rojos que un slugma veraneando, pero may reacciono primero, y se acerco lentamente al chico de kanto, hasta que se besaron, may estaba a punto de poner sus brazos en su cuello cuando...

"crac"

ash: ¿que fue eso?

sofia: vamonos, ya nos cacharon

ash: !¡!¡¿que hacian ahi?!¡!¡!

sofia: mision fallida

may: ¡!¡!¡¿ de que hablan?!¡!¡

cilan: mision fallida, mision fallida, misi...

y antes de que cilan pudiera acabar, ellos dos se habian teletransportado a quien sabe donde, may y ash terminaron su beso y todo lo demas en el siguiente cap que ya este estuvo muy largo


	4. Chapter 4

hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras, bienvenidos a lo que ahora es el cuarto episodio del fic... ¡!preguntas pokemaniacas!¡

todos: siiiiiii

star: muy bien, en el ultimo capitulo, ash y may tuvieron que tener una cita, pero mis espias fueron descubiertos

may: y estamos molestos

sofia: uy perdon

cilan: nos amenazo

ash: igual estamos molestos

star: es comprensible, ellos querian estar a solas

ashymay: ¡!STAR¡!¡

star: bueno, me callo, pero no lo nieguen, bueno ¡!¡ARROJEN LAS PREGUNTAS!¡

* * *

** de PrincessXgilex que pregunta:**

**1) Ash: Cual fue el poema que le dedicaste(o escribiste) a May? **

ash: bueno, se los dire, en realidad obligue a cilan a recortar esa parte

star: no nos interesan las explicaciones

Es cada una de las sensaciones que despiertas en mi interior

lo que me mueve a perder la razón con cada palabra que sale de tu boca

con cada uno de los gestos que adorna tu rostro

y la manera en que haces que todo cobre sentido a mi alrededor

iluminando todos mis días con la luz de tu mirada.

Has conseguido levantar tan alto mi mundo poblado por fantasías

que me atemorizó al creer que mi sueño puede chocar contra la realidad

si acaso tu decidieras no darle una oportunidad a este corazón

que lo único que busca es procurar tu felicidad

pues tu sonrisa es lo único que llena mi vida.

dawn: ves brock, con ese poemota podrias conquistar chicas

**2) May: no has tenido ningun novio o enamorado?**

may: nop, en ciudad petalburgo los chicos me traraban de enamorar porque era la hija del lider, pero ninguno me gusto

**3) Iris: de tener que escoger a un chico para tener una cita como la de May a quien escogerias? porque?**

iris: por ahora no interesa  
**4) Cilan: no te has planteado dejar de ser lado la cocina y dedicarte solo a ser conocedor pokemon o viceversa? porque?**

cilan: lo que pasa es que tanto la cocina como ser conocedor, ambas son mis pasiones  
**5) Max: que le espera a Ash cuando el papa de May se entere de todo?**

max: ya se entero :D

star: si, hubo una escena perdida que no mostre ¿quieren verla?

fans: ¡!¡SIII!¡

* * *

escena perdida

"ding dong"

max: yo abrire papa

ash: hola max, ¿may esta lista?

max: aun no, pasa y sientate

pero ash se quedo de pie en la sala, contemplando con mucho miedo la escena que pocos chicos quieren ver: al padre de su posible nueva novia sentado en un sofa con los brazos cruzados (tan tan taaaan)

norman: ash...

ash: buenas noches señor balance

norman: no ire con rodeos, se que sientes algo por mi hija

despues de esa frase, ash casi se desmaya, pero debia controlarse

ash: no le mentire, me gusta su hija

norman: bien, se que eres un buen chico, y que has ayudado a mis hijos en multiples ocaciones, asi que confio en ti, pero te advierto: si le haces algo a mi princesa, el mundo sera demasiado pequeño para que te escondas

ash: yo no me preocuparia por eso señor balance

norman ¿y por que?

ash: no le veo sentido preocuparse por algo que va a pasar señor balance

norman: hijo, dime norman ¬¬) (eso es una sonrisa)

* * *

ash: y eso fue lo que paso

brock: ¿y como te sentiste?

ash: peor que en mi primera liga

**6) Misty: no te preocupa que estando ahi tus hermanas regalen todas las medallas de tu gimnasio?(de nuevo-_-)**

misty: en realidad las guarde con una contraseña

sofia: ¿cual contraseña?

misty: mi cumple, ellas siempre lo olvidan

star: no se si ponerme tan feliz, por un lado nadie hallara las medallas, pero por otro, tus propias hermanas no saben cuando es tu cumpleaños

**7) Ash: de escoger uno de los pokemon de May para una batalla cual escogerias?porque?**

ash: sin dudas a blaziken, es super fuerte  
**8)May: eligiendo a uno de los pokemon de Ash para un concurso cual eleguirias?porque?**

may: a bayleef, le daria una paliza a la roselia de brock

max: mas bien una aplastada, los bayleef pesan  
**9)Max: cual region recoreras primero? porque?**

max: obvio que la de hoeen, porque es la mas cercana, y tal vez luego johto  
**10) Max: con quien empezarias tu aventura? es decir que compañero escogerias? (Ash, Brock, May...)**

max: creo que podria empezarla con  
**11) May y Ash: exactamente como les fue en su cita? (apartando cuando descubrieron la "sorpresita")**

may: fue la cita perfecta

cilan: sospecho ash que tomaste nota de la pregunta a may

ash: solo algunas ;)  
**12) Todos- May y ash: Cuanto creen que les falta a esos 2? **

iris: no entiendo la pregunta

star: creo que para que se agan novios

dawn: les falta muy poco  
**13)Ash: que harias si Drew le insistiera a May en ir a una cita romantica? (May no quiere pero el insite)**

ash: le partiria todo lo que se le puede llamar cara,  
**14) May: que tan despistado crees que es Ash? ( si existen niveles para eso)**

may: no es despistado, solo que se mete en su mundo, todos hacemos eso

**15) Max: Cual es tu tipo de pokemon favorito? porque?**

max: mira que no se, aunque los pokemon de hierba tienen una buena variedad de ataques poderosos  
**16) Cilan: quien es tu mayor rival en cuanto a ser conocedor pokemon?**

cilan: no se

star: uuuy, la cara que pondra burgundy cuando lo sepa

cilan: ¿quien sabra que?

star: nada  
**17) Misty: es dificil se lider de Gimnasio teniendo "tanta" ayuda de tus hermanas?**

misty: no te lo recomiendo, es muy agotador, lo peor es limpiar la piscina

sofia: ni que fuera tanto estar con una red quitando las basuritas

misty: lo que pasa es que los ataques electricos se quedan en el agua y me electrocuto  
**18) Misty: ayudarias al mas "horripilante" pokemon insecto que conoscas si este estuviera herido?**

misty: vomitaria y lo pensaria pero lo pondria en una pokebola y lo llevaria al centro pokemon

**19) Misty: como haces cuando uno de tus retadores llega al gimnasio con un pokemon tipo insecto?**

misty: aveces me pongo un antifaz para no verlo  
**20) Todos: de poder convertirse en un Pokemon por... tiempo indefinido, cual escogerían y porque?**

may: un beautifly o un dragonair para poder zurcar el cielo con gracia y belleza

cilan: me gustaria un ipo agua para descubrir los secretos bajo el mar

brock: un pichu, porque a las chicas les gustan los pokemon lindos y pequeños

iris: un deino para correr y jugar despreocupadamente

dawn: un mareep para tener lana suavecita

ash: obvio que pikachu, quedo claro en un episodio anterior

misty: un hermoso y bello tentacool porque son bonitos

max: un grovyle, porque son cool

**para ash,¿si te comes un pokemon de hierba, seria comer carne o vegetales?**

ash: jamas comeria un pokemon, y creo que carne

**para cilan ¿hablas frances?**

cilan: Bien sûr, si (por supuesto que si )

**para ash: ¿eres en serio tontito o eres listo en cubierto?**

ash: la segunda

misty: no te creo

sofia: le haremos unas preguntas: ejem

¿cuando nacio robert hook? ¿que es una celula? ¿que es un agujero blanco? ¿cuando se celebra el dia del internet? ¿cuando fue la revolucion francesa? ¿nos dices algo en japones?

ash: 28 de julio de 1635, es la unidad morfológica y funcional de todo ser vivo.. se trata de una región finita del espacio-tiempo, visible como objeto celeste con una densidad tal que deforma el espacio pero que, a diferencia del agujero negro, _deja escapar_ materia y energía en lugar de absorberla. **17 de mayo. , **Ang win sa akong pangutana gipahinungod ngadto sa Mayo(este triunfo en mi pregunta se lo dedicó a may)

todos-ash: 0_0

ash: ven, se los dije

**para cilan: ¿porque en el anime siempre? hablas con expresiones de comida.**

cilan: creo que mi fascinación por la comida se me fue de las manos

lik98 pregunta:

** ash:te enfrentarías los dex holders del manga ?**

ash: creo que si  
**ash: quisieras una revancha con alguno de tus rivales? quien y porque?**

ash:con paul, es el mas poderoso despues de trip

max: ¿y por que no enfrentas a trip?

ash: porque lo venci en la primera ronda de la liga sinnoh  
**ash: cual seria tu equipo mas fuerte ?**

ash: obvio que con pikachu, sceptile, charizard, krokodile, swellow y buizel  
**ash: porque en cada nueva región vencen a pikachu al principio ? digo esta bien que en algunas no tuviera sus poderes eléctricos pero tiene otros movimientos** ?

ash: eso no lo se

NB y You pregunta:

-**Para todos ¿cual es el mejor pokemon?**

ash: pikachu

cilan: creo que uno que no tengas

ash: pues manetric

may: milotic

misty:chinchou

max: treeko

dawn:masquerain

brock:smocchoum

star: por que ese

brock: a que chica no le gustaria

**-Max¿como reacciono tu padre al saber de la cita entre may y ash?**

max: se le pusieron los ojos como platos por la sorpresa  
**-¿a alguien le gustan los pokemon fantasma?**

ash: pues... son buenos

may: pero solo para exibiciones, exepto misdreavus, ese es muy bueno

iris: muchos pokemon fantasma tienen pocos puntos de salud

star: el peor es shedinja

sofia: odio a os shedinja

star: no es por eso

sofia: y por?

star: lo que pasa es que shedinja solo tiene un ps

p**ara ash: ¿te das cuenta de que tienes de todos los tipos de pokemon menos: tipo acero, tipo psico y tipo hada?**

ash: si, estoy conciente

gatito LOL pregunta:

**ash por que eres tan despistado o es que estas enamorado**

ash: no soy despistado, solo finjo estarlo

star: y esta enamorado de may  
**may iris dawn misty quien de ustedes es mas fuerte**

todas: ni idea

**Cuenta la leyenda que hay una temporada secreta donde may dawn y misty se pelean por ash que opinan XD**

may: si fuera asi, yo hubiera ganado  
**Ultima may crees que max tenga novia mas rapido que brock**

may: creo que si jeje

star: ok amigos, llego el momento

ash: ¿de eliminar?

star: no, veran: si seguimos asi el programa no duraria mas de diez capitulos

may: cierto

star: y por eso... les traje... ¡!¡ A SUS RIVALES!¡!

star:el primer rival de todos... ¡!¡gary!¡

fans: ¡!¡gary, gary, siiii!¡

star: tus porristas deberan esperar afuera

gary: como sea

star: un rival de may, medio arrogante ¡!drew¡!

fans: ¡!¡eres adorable!¡

drew: por mi podrian irse ahora, yo ganare

star: ahora... el rival mas malvado ¡!¡paul!¡

fans: buuuuuu

paul: no me interesa, vine a ganar

star: el rival muy rojito ¡!¡zoey!¡

zoey: gracias amigos

fans: siiii, zoey

star: un chico con otra cabeza roja: kenny

kenny: siii amigos, pronto habran muchas historias divertidas de dawn

fans: siiii, historias

star: una fival con pelo de burbuja ¡!¡burgun no se!¡

burgundy: como te atreves a insultar mi pelo

fans:¬¬

star: ¿ pero cuantas cabezas rojas hay aqui? denle un aplauso a georgia

georgia: conseguire a un pokemon hielo y te vencere iris

iris: (haciendo la señal de loser)

star: al fin uno sin la cabeza roja, denle un aplauso al frio, confiado, pero bueno ¡!trip¡!¡

trip: hola amigos

fans: !¡triiiip!¡

star: uno al que nadie le dice bien el nombre: ¡!¡!stavulabis¡!¡

stephan: ojala alguien dijera bien mi nombre

star: muy bien amigos, es hora de la eliminacion: es obvio que los rivales no participaran ahora, sino en el proximo: ah cierto tracey dice que vendra en el proximo cap, asi que haganle preguntas y tambien a los rivales,

star: y el favorito es: ¡!cilan¡!

cilan: eso

star: y como premio ten la caña de pescar dorada que te prometi

star: y el eliminado es... !¡misty!¡

misty: ¿que?

star: no te preocupes, hare algo al respecto

misty: que bien ¿que?

star: !¡! FIESTA¡!¡(mientras baja una bola disco y empiezo a bailar)

ash: dejen reviews amigos

stephan: y pronuncien bien mi nombre

todos: ¡!¡ADIOS!¡

* * *

mientras todos bailamos porque misty se elimino, unas entidades estaban ante un fuego pensando

james: jessie

jessie: ¿si?

james: me aburro

meowth: pues hace dias me llego esta carta, que tal si la leen conmigo

todos: (acabando de leerla) ¡!¡!¡ NOS DESTRUIRA, CORRAAAN!¡!¡


End file.
